Drunk on You
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: Sasuke had told him he was drinking too much. He didn’t listen. Now Naruto’s drunk, and Sasuke is left to take him back to the fox’s home … Unfortunately, as Naruto slurs things to Sasuke, he finds some things are better left unsaid. NaruSasu, One-shot.


_"Drunk on You" (D.O.Y)_

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T (for language…)

**Full Summary:** Sasuke had _told_ him he was drinking too much. He didn't listen. Now Naruto's drunk, and Sasuke is left to take him back to the fox's home … Unfortunately, while Naruto's drunk, hidden things are found, and things are said that might have been better left unsaid. NaruSasu, SasuNaru, take your pick. One-shot.

* * *

**Warning(s): Harsh language (especially towards the end), shounen-ai (non-M boy-boy love), and mild Sakura-bashing (…)**

* * *

M-D13: Haha, I return with another fanfiction while I should be off doing other more important things…. Oh well. I got the title from a NejixOC fic I wrote (sort of XD) in spare time, and I thought it would fit for a cute little one-shot thing (that turned out longer than expected…) with (sort of) everyone's (kinda) favorite canon pairing, Naruto and Sasuke! I really like the title "Drunk on You" though, because you can shorten it to "D.O.Y" and that's just_ fun_! X3 Either way, this idea's been in my head for a while now, and I'm glad I can finally get it down!

Peine: You're so unoriginal…

M-D13: … So _what _if a drunken Naruto is "unoriginal"! It's _cute _and that's what _matters_! –glare-

Peine: … Whatever, twerp.

M-D13: Go away if you're not going to be supportive! … … Uhm, anyways! –turns back to readers, smiling nervously- Yeah. Not really much to say, really. SHINO! Could you do the disclaimer since Peine sucks?

Peine: Hey!

Shino: … Sure… **Disclaimer: … Marine-Depths13 owns nothing pertaining to the actual show, **_**Naruto**_**, or characters written about in this fiction, or any references made to other shows that are currently or previously broadcasted or broadcasting. Don't sue … **

M-D13: Uhm … Thanks. Good … job… Shino. Uhm … anyways … Let's get the party started! Now, get on with the reading—

Peine: -from the other room- Oh my god, I found 4 bottles of sake! Sweet!

M-D13: Oh god … Oh, and sorry if Naruto's speech is a little hard to understand. I always like reading stories with dialect (I think it adds a nice touch), so I use it in my writings a lot if the option's available. I'm sorry if you have trouble reading it, but it shouldn't be too hard… All else fails, speak it out loud, sound like a drunk XD Anyways … while I stop Peine, go on and read. –walks into other room- PEINE, don't touch the SAKE!!

* * *

"I _told_ you not to drink that much, dobe."

"What 'r yoush talkin' bouts?" A blonde slurred, glaring at the raven-haired boy beside him. "I'm perfickly fined, Sasuke!"

The said Uchiha boy just rolled his eyes, and returned his gaze to the empty plate in front of him, find it suddenly more interesting than anything else at the moment. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and himself had just completed a tough mission, and as a gift the sensei had taken the three to a restaurant (which was later argued to be more of a strip club or a bar…). Unfortunately, the fox of the team had decided it would be fun to order some sake to go along with their food. Kakashi had said it sounded fine, so as long as none of them drank too much.

Unfortunately, Naruto _had_, despite the protests.

Sakura sighed. "Oh well," She muttered, turning her gaze to the Uchiha sitting directly across, "Guess one of us will have to take him home."

"Why can't we let him wander the streets?" Sasuke grumbled, glaring at Naruto, who was currently taking another shot of sake, the successful effort of keeping it filled and away from Kakashi who had tried to wrench it from his student. "He'd find his way home eventually."

"Yeah, or into someone _else's _home," Sakura pointed out, crossing her arms on the table idly, leaning forward. "We can't just let him go off on his own; we can barely trust him to do that when he's _not _drunk, you know that."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple without noticing. It was sadly true. Naruto was like the child of the team, whether they had all turned 13 or not, and the Kyuubi holder could barely be trusted consciously.

"So," Kakashi started casually, as Naruto slurred something under his breath and leaned back, craning his head up to stare at the ceiling with high and drunken interest, "Who is going to volunteer to take this one home?"

Sakura quickly pointed to Sasuke, who had tuned in just as she did. He looked at the girl, stunned. It quickly turned into a glare, "_What_? Me? No. No _way_."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura pressed, frowning, "I can't take him home, I'm late enough already that I'm going to be chewed out by my parents."

"And because I have none, that means I'm suddenly responsible for him?"

She frowned, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I wasn't trying to point that out. Why can't you watch him, just this once?"

"I am _not _his babysitter," Sasuke muttered, and childishly crossed his arms, slumping— the boy now looked like a small child pouting. He blew a small piece of hair out of his face, and glared at Sakura darkly, "Why can't _Kakashi _do it? Naruto's _his _student after all. He's like his babysitter, anyway!"

The jounin, who had been quiet up until that point because he was busy keeping the sake from Naruto, now spoke up, "While I would normally oblige, I have duties to do at the Hokage's and I must turn in some paperwork. Seems like you'll have to be on Naruto-duty tonight, Sasuke."

The said boy grumbled, but straightened up. There was no getting out of it, the more he thought on it. Plus, he was much too tired and exhausted to bother with even trying to come up with a good argument now, "Fine, fine!" He finally grumbled out angrily, "Fine, I'll do it."

Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled at the disgruntled boy, "Oh, thank you Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeahs, Sasuke-kun, thanshk!" Naruto slurred out, grinning, not even knowing what the hell they were all talking about in the first place. Sakura glanced to the boy, sweatdropping with a slightly irritated look on her face,

"… Yeah …" She muttered idly, staring at the boy beside her for a moment, before turning slowly back to Sasuke. "I think I'd better head out. It's almost midnight." She looked to the clock on the wall beside them, "I told my parents I'd be home by eleven."

Sasuke just muttered under his breath as Sakura pushed out her chair and stood up. Kakashi soon did the same as he spoke, "Think you'll be able to handle him?"

"I'm sure," Sasuke replied curtly, glaring up at the taller man.

The jounin just smiled in his trade-mark manner, "Just think of it as training."

"I don't see how bringing home a drunken kid helps me become a stronger ninja."

"It doesn't. Perhaps if you think of it that way, we won't find Naruto on the streets in the morning," The jounin mused, with that same closed-eye presumable grin on his face. "So long, team. Sasuke, Good luck," Kakashi waved and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

A thought suddenly entered Sasuke's head as he glanced to the tray on their table, which held the bill… the slightly _expensive _bill, at that.

'_Goddammit, don't tell me I also have to take care of the _bill _too…_' He thought bitterly, glaring.

Sakura seemed to have read his mind. She smiled lightly and shook her head, "Don't worry. He paid before he left."

Sasuke just glared at the girl's back as she walked out. He mumbled something about "stupid pink-haired bimbo" before looking to Naruto, who was staring at Sasuke with a dazed look on his face.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at the blonde as he stood up, moving to the other side of the table because God knows Naruto could barely walk most likely.

"Nufin'," The boy replied idly, following the boy visibly as he moved. "Y'knows, yer acshtually sort of cute," He commented idly, as Sasuke looked confused for a moment.

As Naruto grinned, Sasuke rolled his eyes, now looking irritated, "That would be the alcohol talking. Come on, get up," He commanded as Naruto started to get up, only to start to topple over. Sasuke grabbed the boy just before he fell, "Dobe… God, you can barely stand!" He looped an arm around Naruto's waist to help hold him up, as he nudged the fox's arm around his shoulders for more support.

Naruto just laughed goofily, and grinned at the boy who was now supporting him, "D'aww, Sasuke, you really are somefin elsch! So schtrong! Gonna take care of mese tonights?"

"Dobe," Sasuke repeated grumpily, starting to walk out of the restaurant/bar/strip joint Kakashi had taken them to, ignoring all the stares and murmurs as they passed. "Where do you live?" The boy asked suddenly after they exited the building. "I can't remember."

"Awww, dat hurtsch, Sasuke-kun! You don't know? I obviouschly live in a housch!" Naruto replied smiling, causing Sasuke to groan and roll his eyes. Great. He was too drunk to even remember where he correctly lived.

'_Well, I know the general _vicinity_ … Guess I'll look for an unlocked house that's unoccupied and trashed,_' He thought to himself bitterly, frowning as he started heading down the road idly, Naruto stumbling beside him, murmuring things aimed at Sasuke, but that the boy didn't hear. He reasoned he might have wanted to.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sasuke finally snapped, turning his head to glare at his teammate. "Even when you're drunk, you're just as talkative… if not, worse."

"'Ey, 'ey, 'ey now," Naruto slurred, glaring bizarrely at Sasuke, "I-I swear, occiffer," he muttered, shaking a pointed finger idly at Sasuke. "I swear to _drunk,_ I-I'm not _God_!" **(1)**

The Uchiha blinked at the boy, his expression a cross between confusion and amusement. The boy was _really_ drunk. Sadly, it was almost sort of … amusing. Sasuke shook his head, sighing. "Whatever you say," he finally muttered, and continued walking down the road, glancing at all the houses. He knew Naruto lived down a fork in the road, and the house was very secluded and far away from most of the others. Overall, it should have been easy to find.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

It had taken him another hour or so of wandering, and asking directions from random ninja that Sasuke had never knew existed in his life, before the Uchiha boy was even headed in the correct direction of his teammate's home.

"You're such a fucking hassle," Sasuke grumbled irritably, glaring at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes (it was then he noticed that Naruto was somehow now equal in height to him— when did this happen?). Naruto looked at the boy, and an almost hurt expression crossed his face. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, and was too busy brooding and looking around for the semi-familiar road to Naruto's home. The fox boy frowned and then looked to the ground, stumbling beside Sasuke, who was now almost dragging him; Naruto was starting to have a hard time keeping up.

"Shlow down," he muttered as he tripped slightly, Sasuke grabbing him roughly as he started to fall. "I can'ts keepth up."

"Too bad," Sasuke growled, in an extremely bad mood. After all, who wouldn't be in his position? He had to take home his teammate (a _drunken _one, at that) and he didn't even know exactly where the boy lived. In addition to that, he was tired, sore, and exhausted from the earlier mission—and taking Naruto, who was like his rival at that, home was only making him even more irritable and touchy than before.

Naruto stayed strangely quiet for a minute or two, and it happened to be Sasuke that broke the silence.

"Hey, dobe," He muttered, "Which fork do you live down?" Sasuke asked, gesturing with his free hand to the right and left fork of the road. Thank _god_, he was almost there… All he needed to do was throw the moron in his bed, shut the door, and then he could return to _his _bed…

"Why do ya wanna know?" Naruto slurred, perking up, "Wanna come home wif me, beauti-fful? Got somefin' in mind, shweetheart?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to Naruto, somewhat stunned. How drunk was the boy that he was starting to _hit _on _him_?

"You don't know what you're saying," he finally replied after a moment of silence, rolling his eyes with his cold exterior back up. "Now which fork do you live down?"

The question was ignored. "Y'knows, Sasu-kun," Naruto drawled, "You look good in da moonlighth. You're beauti-fful."

The _statement _was ignored. "You're drunk."

"You're sexy," Naruto replied grinning as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder **(2)**. The Uchiha boy visibly tensed up, and glared at his teammate.

"Listen," he snapped gently, "I don't know whether you think I'm our obsessive pink-haired bimbo of a teammate or what, but you're apparently drunk enough to think you're gay or something. You're out of your mind," He muttered as he shrugged his shoulder to roll Naruto's head off.

Naruto waved a hand, grinning. "Naaaahhhhhh," he replied distractedly, "Not ats all, Sasu-kun… I'm in my right mind!"

'_Yeah _right,' Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes.

"I don't like Suckura 'neeways."

The piece of information (as well as the bizarre pronunciation of Sakura's name) caused Sasuke to look at Naruto with pure, unhidden confusion and shock,

"What?"

Naruto shrugged idly, looking up at the sky, "I saids … I don't like Suckura 'neeways. I means, I guessch I did for a liddle bits… but lately, I've liked schomeone elsch a lot more."

The slur made it hard to understand Naruto clearly, but Sasuke managed to catch about half of it after repeating it in his head a few times.

"That's just the alcohol talking," Sasuke finally said, starting down the right fork **(3)**, considering Naruto didn't seem like he was ever going to tell him which path to head down. "Might as well shut up, you know, so that it shuts up, too. Don't say things you'll regret later."

Sasuke felt Naruto shrug again, but didn't see it, seeing as his eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. The boy muttered softly (so softly that Sasuke, whose ear was almost right next to Naruto, couldn't even hear), "I don't think I'd regrets it…"

It took another few minutes, at least five, but eventually the two boys made their way to Naruto's home. It took breaking the window with a large rock to get in, considering Naruto had locked his door ('_For once in his life,_' Sasuke had thought bitterly) and, of course, lost his key. And it wasn't exactly like Naruto to keep a spare underneath the doormat (actually, Sasuke reasoned, the blond probably had only one key anyway). Sasuke had (literally) dropped Naruto outside, climbed through the window (and managed to slice his cheek a little on the broken glass on the way in, as well), and unlocked the door.

As the tired Uchiha boy dragged Naruto inside, arm slung around the boy's waist in an attempt to keep him standing, Naruto spoke up again, "So… yer gonna leave now … huh?" His slur seemed to be starting to fade, but Sasuke failed to notice.

"Obviously," Sasuke muttered as he peered into several rooms, looking for the boy's bedroom. It was hard to do in the dark. "Just need to find your bedroom."

There was silence in response, but Sasuke could have sworn he heard Naruto mutter an "oh" under his liquored breath. After a few moments of wandering around and opening doors, Sasuke finally found a messy bedroom.

Finally.

"Here," Sasuke stated coldly as he dragged the boy to the bed and almost threw him onto the bed. The Kyuubi holder tiredly sat up, looking up at Sasuke with an expression of seeming disappointment almost. "You're home. I'm leaving," He turned around as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "My duty as a babysitter is over now."

"W-wait!"

Sasuke stopped and turned around, glaring, "_What_, dobe?" He growled a little more harshly than he had intended. But it couldn't really be helped—he was tired, sore, and all he wanted to do was go home and _sleep_. Babysitting was _not _and _never will be _Sasuke's strong point. The harsh tone seemed to make Naruto shrink back a little bit.

"I … just wanted to say thanks," He said quietly, almost with embarrassment. His slur was almost undetectable now, though this time Sasuke seemed to notice. He shrugged it off, and locked eyes with his teammate,

"Yeah… whatever," he mumbled. Naruto looked down, breaking the gaze. Sasuke turned around and started to leave, and was about to shut the bedroom door behind him when he heard his teammate say something idly.

The voice spoke quietly, and almost had a shy tone to it. It seemed to almost speak to itself, "I really do like you **(4)**, Sasuke-kun… It … wasn't just the alcohol…"

The door opened back up, causing the blonde to look up, stunned. Apparently he hadn't expected Sasuke to hear him, whether the comment had been directed to him or not. Sasuke's expression was concentrated, thinking, but to Naruto it seemed unreadable. He looked away shyly, his cheeks turning a slight hint of pink. There was a long pause, which just consisted of the quiet breathing of the two boys and Naruto nervously shifting on the bed. Finally, the silence was broken by the previously (or perhaps still) wasted boy,

"If anything, I'm drunk on _you_."

The silence resumed.

Sasuke stood a few feet into the room, staring at Naruto with a stunned expression—but the blonde never looked up to meet his eyes. Sasuke stared at his teammate for what seemed like forever to both of the boys, before the Uchiha muttered something under his breath.

Naruto looked up, the glazed look in his eyes from the liquor now gone, "What…?"

"I said … Why _me_?" Sasuke repeated coldly, meeting Naruto's blue-eyed gaze. Naruto seemed to force himself to keep the gaze,

"'Cause," he replied idly, almost childishly. He smiled, and Sasuke seemed to note that the boy no longer looked drunk at all. He actually looked quiet awake, as he crossed his legs and put his hands on his feet.

An insult hung on Sasuke's tongue, but he decided to bite it and just glare, "Give me a reason."

"You're so suspicious," Naruto replied, smirking while rolling his eyes in not irritation but amusement. "Can't you just accept I like you?"

The glare stayed, "Hard to trust a drunk."

"Christ sakes," Naruto muttered bitterly, glaring back at his teammate. "Sasuke-teme, haven't you heard the saying 'the more drunk you are, the more truth you tell'?"

"I have not, actually," Sasuke grumbled. "More than likely because you made it up. And besides, how in hell could you have been _that _drunk? It's not like you drank the whole bottle…"

"Bottle and a half, actually."

"How are you not _dead_?" Sasuke covered his face with his hand. "Idiot…"

Naruto just let out a childish groan, "Hey, come on, I really wasn't lying, Sasuke-teme! I really don't like Sakura anymore! She's mean to me, for one thing, and she's … she's… She's just a pink-haired bimbo!"

Somehow, Sasuke's lips twitched into a small smirk. The way he was talking, it almost made Sasuke believe the boy.

Almost.

"Well," Sasuke started, his face returning to its normal, blank expression, "whatever you say. I'm going home now, though. Good to see you won't have a hangover," he turned away and started back out the door.

"I will if you leave!" Naruto shouted after him. Sasuke stopped dead, and turned around, looking confused,

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto locked gazes with the boy, and glared, "I think … that I may actually _love _you, Sasuke. I don't want you to leave."

"You sound so needy," Sasuke replied boredly, rolling his eyes. Naruto just started to slide off the bed, looking almost determined. He stood up, and then started walking towards Sasuke, glaring. The Uchiha prepared for a fight, as he raised two clenched fists, becoming ready to strike if Naruto tried to first. He shuffled slightly to the side, so that his back was to the wall and that the door wasn't hindering a swing if fighting ensued.

But the orphan stopped in front of him, and _just _stood there.

They locked eyes, blue clashing with black, and the room was filled with a long and awkward silence. The tension didn't go unnoticed by either of the boys, as well.

"You don't believe anything unless it's proven to you," Naruto suddenly muttered, gently taking Sasuke's fists and pushing them down almost aggressively as he then held onto them. "So I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

Sasuke just glared, feeling suddenly claustrophobic as his back hit the wall, Naruto's hands now on either side of his head, keeping him from going anywhere. "Naruto," Sasuke growled, "What the hell are you talking—"

He stopped dead as Naruto's lips crashed onto his.

And that was when Sasuke froze. His eyes went wide, and his mind was reeling and racing as he tried to register what was going on. However, before he really could, Naruto pulled back slowly, their lips still at extremely close contact. Blue eyes bore into black, and Sasuke felt his breathing increasing slightly, a warm feeling on his cheeks as his face heated up lightly.

Naruto didn't move.

"Is that enough proof for you, dammit?" Naruto muttered with almost irritation, and then drooped his head to Sasuke's neck, licking it once or twice before starting to kiss down it, nudging the large blue collar out of the way. "Because … believe me, I can give you more," Naruto whispered. The Uchiha boy felt his jaw clench, trying to suppress a moan, and he moved his hands to Naruto's shoulders…

Only to push him harshly away.

Naruto looked at the older boy, who was now panting, face flushed, as he glared darkly to his teammate, hands still on his shoulders. "What the hell was that supposed to be?"

"Well, the street folk call it 'affection.'"

"I know that, dobe!" Sasuke hissed, "I meant: what the hell do you think you're doing with all this 'so-called' _affection_ shit?!"

"Showing you said word," Naruto replied boldly, grinning. The grin slowly fell when he saw Sasuke wasn't taking the joke all too well. If anything, the glare hardened, and Naruto suddenly wished he hadn't have done anything. He may just lost a friend… if not a limb or three. Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's shoulders and crossed his arms angrily. The Kyuubi holder glared, "What, do you think I was just kidding?"

The Uchiha looked away coldly, muttering, "You're just drunk."

"_Goddammit_, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted suddenly, slamming his hand against the wall, causing Sasuke to snap his gaze to the fox in surprise. "If I was drunk, wouldn't I have a _slur_!?"

"You _did_ earlier!" Sasuke snapped back defiantly. Naruto bore his teeth, growling,

"Yeah, _earlier being your keyword! _I'm thinking fucking clearly, whether you believe me or not," He hissed. "I am _not drunk_, _goddammit! _I know I was earlier, yeah I should've stopped at the first two shots, but _fuck_, the Kyuubi inside of me doesn't _just_ heal physical wounds! It also takes ailments out of my body, like alcohol, so for once in your life, _shut the hell up and listen to me!_"

Sasuke just glared, but the small amount of fear on his face couldn't be hidden well. At such a close range (and with the advantage of being above him, pinning him), Naruto could easily take Sasuke down, unfortunately— and the fox was seemingly mad enough that Sasuke felt a fight would soon ensue.

The said Kyuubi holder spoke again. "_Read my lips_," he growled, moving dangerously close to Sasuke's face, "_I am not drunk._"

"Then why do I smell liquor on your breath still?"

"Smartass," Naruto growled, glaring, but somehow Sasuke could tell it was almost playful now… amused. "If you prefer me acting drunk, though, I could do that for you … _beauti-fful_."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and moved his hands to Naruto's, trying to push the boy off of him. Naruto's hands stuck firm, "Okay, act over, off now."

The older boy suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, Naruto's body holding him down, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders roughly, as the Uchiha boy tensed from all the sudden contact. Naruto moved his lips next to Sasuke's ear, and said boy shuddered as he spoke, "Do I need to _fuck you _in order for you to understand that I _love you_?"

Sasuke tensed further, and struggled slightly, trying to get out of his teammate's hold. Somehow, Naruto's grip was firm and the Uchiha boy couldn't wrench himself free. "No," Sasuke finally muttered, "do I need to _kill you _in order for to _back off_?"

"You just don't want to admit that you like me back," Naruto murmured again, sounding vaguely amused, into Sasuke's ear. The boy shuddered again. "It's not like I've had a girlfriend before, but I can tell … you care more than you want to let on."

A scoff, "So, what? Now I'm an open book?"

"If you were, you'd be naked right now."

"If I could smack you right now, I would," Sasuke hissed, not amused. "I oughtta knee you…"

Naruto just smirked, ignoring the last part about getting kneed in the groin, and licked the shell of the older boy's ear, and heard him have a sharp intake. A gasp, perhaps? Naruto would just assume it was. "How come I can make you gasp, then?"

Sasuke just growled, and closed his eyes as Naruto nipped at his ear, sucking at the earlobe, but he didn't continue for long. Naruto released it, causing Sasuke to grumble (now his ear was wet _and _sore), before moving his face in front of his "prey." Sasuke opened his onyx eyes to glare at the boy, but the fox just smiled slyly,

"I'm making my move on you only because it's pretty obvious you're not straight," Naruto mused, nuzzling Sasuke's cheek.

"And what makes you think that?" Sasuke growled, moving his head out of Naruto's affection.

The boy only shrugged idly, "I haven't seen you checking out a single girl within Konoha."

"So now you spy on me?"

"Oh please," Naruto rolled his eyes, slightly irritated, but at the same time amused. "You could see any girl in Konoha naked or in a sexual position and I bet you wouldn't get an erection… Like the one time, when Sakura fell into that really sexual position during training once, you didn't. Obviously, that proves you're not straight."

"_Do you_ _stare at my crotch or something!?_"

"That's not the point, Sasuke," Naruto mused, and shrugged again, "The point is, most guys have … _those_ kind of thoughts about girl. After a year of being around you, I've noticed your thoughts never go towards a girl, whether your goal is to 'revive the Uchiha clan' or not."

"… I didn't hear a 'no' in that."

"That's because there was none," a grin.

A glare.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sasuke, come on…"

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, glaring, "I need to restore my clan, and you can't do that, I'm pretty sure. So, there you have it." When Sasuke saw Naruto's grin widen, the harsh glare that had made its home on Sasuke's face faded and turned to a look of confusion. "W…what?"

"You just basically said you like me back."

The colour red that Sasuke turned at the realization made Naruto started to laugh. "No! No! I … No I didn't!" Sasuke shouted, suddenly flustered. _He_ hadn't even realized that was what the phrase meant— so how could have _Naruto_? "That's not what I was saying!"

"Sasuke, if I could bear your children, trust me I would," The boy laughed, almost completely ignoring Sasuke's mutter of "excuse me?" and his previous argument. "Unfortunately I have no uterus."

"Yeah, I realize that!" Sasuke snapped, and Naruto just shrugged, grinning still. "Seriously… just … Get off. Go harass Sakura."

Naruto rolled his eyes, his grin gone and now replaced with more irritation, "Jesus… How many times are you going to bring up that scatter-brained and obsessive cherry with legs?"

The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched into a barely noticeable, small, amused smile. Naruto, though, saw that slight twitch, and the smile on his face returned full-blown,

"Oh, oh, oh! I just made the great Uchiha Sasuke… _smile_!" He boasted, looking behind himself, as if a crowd was watching, "See it and weep, folks, _I _made _him_, the Ice Prince of Konoha, _smile_!"

"Bi-polar dobe," Sasuke muttered, but there was an underlying hint of amusement that Naruto caught. The blonde's gaze turned to him, eyes dancing, and the two boys' gazes met. Sasuke looked away almost shyly, turning pink, and Naruto chuckled softly. He leaned in, and whispered into Sasuke's ear,

"Whaddya know… Made 'im blush, too," he murmured, smiling, and Sasuke shuddered yet again. The feel of Naruto's lips brushing his ear, as well as the breath and the close contact, was almost too much to handle. "Guess that means you like me too, otherwise I'm just getting lucky here."

Sasuke just shrugged, refusing to meet the younger (but somehow dominant…) boy's gaze.

"…" There was a silence, as Naruto stared at the Uchiha for a moment longer before finally muttering something quietly. Sasuke's eyes glanced to him, and Naruto cleared his throat, and repeated himself, "Hey … Sasuke do …" Now Naruto was the one blushing, "Do you like me … or should I just …?" He trailed off, looking down. He heard Sasuke sigh, which broke the young orphan's heart… if it had not been for the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"… I haven't pushed you away yet, right?" Sasuke quietly murmured, bangs covering his eyes as his cheeks turned a bright red as Naruto looked to him, stunned.

He cleared his throat, and released his grip on Sasuke's wrists (neither of them somehow realized Naruto was still pinning Sasuke to the wall), "So … uh … I guess that's your… official confession, huh?" Naruto almost whispered, as he moved his hands to move Sasuke's bangs out of his face. He still refused to meet the other's glance.

There was a long pause, "… I guess so."

Naruto smirked lightly, and took his hand and set it under Sasuke's chin, forcing the boy's head to turn towards him. "Well, I'll just have to make the best of it," he murmured slyly, closing his eyes as he crashed his lips to Sasuke's again. The boy tensed up, eyes widened, but this time he relaxed after a moment, and then his eyes slipped closed. Naruto's arm slipped around the slender boy's waist, pulling him close as he pressed him up roughly against the wall. Sasuke's one arm found its way around Naruto's neck, the other arm around his head, hand entwining in the blonde's hair.

A tongue prodded at Sasuke's lips, causing a small gasp and part of lips just enough for Naruto's tongue to shove its way inside the boy's warm cavern, meeting the other boy's tongue inside. The two fought for dominance of the kiss, and when Naruto won, he heard a small, almost whimper-like sound of irritation from his supposed partner now. Smirking into the kiss, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's mouth, starting to kiss down Sasuke's neck, earning a gasp and an arch of the back from the boy. The fox attempted to nudge down the boy's collar again, but after doing so and getting it back into his face, he glared at it, pouting almost.

"What… is your issue?" Sasuke muttered, slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"Your shirt," Naruto murmured, glaring at it. "I hate the collar… Gets in my way…"

The boy just rolled his eyes, "Too bad…"

"…" Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up, and he smiled innocently (yeah right), "Can I take it off?"

Sasuke appeared to ponder the idea, eyes turned to the ceiling, before looking back to the blonde boredly, "No."

"… It's either that or your pants, ya know!" Naruto laughed, and teasingly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling the both of them to the ground onto their sides with a thud. It was times like this he was glad he had carpet, instead of hardwood floors… otherwise that would have hurt more than it already did. Sasuke just flushed brightly, looking annoyed at the boy. He was now awkwardly positioned in Naruto's arms, legs entangled with his.

"Pervert," Sasuke muttered, but Naruto had to note that he sounded amused, not so much irritated.

He just grinned, nuzzling Sasuke's reddened cheek. "Well, I learned from the best, A.K.A. Ero-Sennin," He bragged, chuckling. He kissed the boy's nose, and then suddenly flipped him onto his back, causing Sasuke to let out a grunt of surprise. The blonde above him grinned, and Sasuke glared at him from below,

"Hey… who said you could be on top?"

"My name does," came the bold reply. "It doesn't end with _uke_," Naruto smirked as Sasuke glared and muttered something about "well that's not how my name is pronounced" and something that sounded like "at least my name isn't a food dish…"

There was a short pause, the only sound being the quiet breathing of the two males on the floor. Naruto suddenly flushed, staring down at a spot on the floor beside Sasuke's shoulder blade,

"Hey… I …" He paused, then cleared his throat, turning his eyes to Sasuke, "… I … I love you."

Sasuke turned a gentle red as the two locked eyes. He glanced away briefly, and then let his gaze return to Naruto's, "… Well, I … I guess I love you, too…"

Maybe these two would finally stop harassing each other, and calling each other by insults. Perhaps … they could be a couple. Naruto smiled at the thought, and bent down to nuzzle Sasuke, when the boy suddenly spoke again.

"Dobe," came the murmur, as Sasuke smirked gently.

"Teme," Naruto replied as he rolled his eyes, smirking back as he deeply kissed the boy beneath him again.

Well, it was a start.

* * *

**(1) **This is actually what a friend of mine said when she was drunk… Well, "drunk" rather. She was pretending to be drunk (I believe she was teaching someone else how to act drunk for a school project? I'm not sure, I wasn't there) and I decided I'd use that line, since it seemed to fit… Plus, it's quite amusing –laughs-

**(2) **"Family Guy" line … that episode was on the other day. Maybe that's what also fueled me to write this?

**(3) **I think it's the right fork he lives down … if it's not, correct me. I won't change it, if I don't remember to, but I'll appreciate the info… … … He … _does _live down a fork, right … … ? o.o

**(4) **Gahhh I make too many footnotes, but either way … I really dislike those fanfictions where the two characters are all "I love you!" "I love you, too!" at first confession… I don't know why, but it seems sort of unrealistic to me. Plus, a lot of the times, the way the confessions are is so out of character it bothers me … Maybe that's just me being old school— the word "love" is used way too loosely nowadays…

* * *

M-D13: And it's done! This took longer to write and turned out longer than expected … Well, it gave me something to do, nonetheless. I actually kinda like how this came out! Hope it met people's standards, you liked it, feel compelled to review, all that happy-dappy shit. I guess this is an over-done concept (I wonder why Sasuke's never the drunk one in situations like this?), but I thought it was a good idea at the time …

Peine: -rubbing head from where he got hit with the sake bottle- A lot of things do …

M-D13: Yeah … … Anyways, Hinata, out-going message please…

Hinata: …! O-oh, uh, right … Uhm, **Thank you f-for reading, p-please review… A-All f-flames regarding this story w-will be given to S-Sasuke-kun and N-N-Naruto-kun… **-twiddles fingers nervously- W-was that okay?

M-D13: Yeah, Hinata, that was great. Thanks. So, with no more to say… I shall say: over and out. Thanks for reading!

**R&R**


End file.
